


Us Before the Goodbyes

by BloomTommorrow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Eren Yeager, Child Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Cute Eren Yeager, Destroying Childhood Memories, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, EreHisu Week, Erehisu, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Heavy Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Old Friends, Older Eren Yeager, POV Eren Yeager, POV Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Separate Childhoods, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, erekuri - Freeform, eren x historia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomTommorrow/pseuds/BloomTommorrow
Summary: It was a very perfect day. We were laughing our hearts out, we're playing in the grass, we're drawing in your favorite notebook, we're telling each other's secrets and we're planning to get married when we grow up. Nothing else matters that day. It was just you and me. You were my first love.We have already planned the things we are gonna do for the next month. We were both excited to see each other again.But as I stepped in the carriage and we're saying our goodbyes, both our fates ended up in the same place.(An Erehisu fanfiction of Attack on Titan. Original story written by Hajime Isayama.)
Relationships: Attack Titan/Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager & 104th Training Corps, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Frieda Reiss, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	1. The Kid Named Krista

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was posted in another platform before but as I discussed with my friends I decided to transfer this in Ao3 to add to the erehisu fanfiction count! English is not my first language so I apologize in advance for some grammatical mistakes. Please look forward to the story! Thank you.

# The Kid Named Krista

"Eren, we're going." Grisha's serious tone made his son Eren to quickly wrap the scarf around his neck before running for the front door.

"Eren! Your breakfast!" Carla peaked her head from their small kitchen, little Eren creased his eyebrows in annoyance.

"But we're already going and I'm full!" the boy said.

"Eren, atleast bring a snack." Grisha told him. Carla handed him a small basket filled with bread and fruits making him gauged his eyes out.

"Don't you think this is a lot, mom? I can feed five people with this, you know."

"I just don't want you to get hungry. Besides, you and dad are going to Wall Sina. It's gonna be a long ride." she patted her son's head, messing his hair. Her eyes are smiling as she look at him. "Take care."

"We'll be home before sunset." Grisha stepped outside and gave his wife a goodbye kiss. While Eren ran at the carriage with the basket on his hands.

For eight years of his life, he lives inside the walls together with his family. Afraid of the human-eating titans outside, for Eren, they are like a large cattle living inside the 50-meter wall made by their ancestors to protect them from those giant monsters. Humans live inside the three huge walls namely Wall Maria, Wall Rose and Wall Sina. But as commoners, the Jaegers live in the Shiganshina District, the nearest wall outside. Residence from the district claims they can literally hear the titans walking if they get closed to the walls.

It was indeed a long ride the boy got hungry. He made myself busy by eating and looking at the surroundings. Trost was usually crowded, he thought to himself. Eren haven't got a chance to wonder there. It just became familiar to him because his father Grisha would always bring him everywhere whenever he has to do check-ups. Grisha Jaeger is a well-known doctor from Shiganshina, and because of his deep knowledge in medicine, even some residence from Wall Sina seeks help from him.

Carla Jaeger on the other side just stays at home. According to her, she worked in the pub down the street when she and her husband did not know each other yet.

****

The carriage they ride passed the Ragako Village, then Hermina, then they headed in what Grisha told Eren was an estate area just in front of Wall Sina where the little boy saw some really large fields and barns.

"Where are we?" he asked his father as the man runs the horse.

"At the Reiss Estate, Eren."

"I don't know this place." Eren pouted his lips then got back to his seat at the back.

"We're near. Get yourself ready." Grisha told him.

Soon enough, the carriage stopped in front of a big old-looking house. Eren observed it's larger than those homes they have in Shiganshina and those he sees in Trost. He looked around and saw that the other houses are as big as this house in front of them. It has a very wide front yard and before they could reach the front porch of it, Eren saw its farm land behind the house from the carriage.

"Do rich people live here, dad?" Grisha just threw him a glance before knocking at the large double-doors.

An old woman in her 70s opened the door for the Jaegers. "You are early, Doctor." she smiled. She is a short tiny old woman with white hair in a bun. Despite how wealthy-looking her house is, she wears a simple dull-maroon house dress and a white apron.

Grisha took off his hat. "How are you today, mrs. Lenz?"

Grisha pulled Eren with him inside. Little Eren chose to hide behind his father by being in a place he have never been before. He has always been like that and Grisha already got used to it.

An old man then appeared in the living room. He was believed to be the old woman's husband.

"Mr. Lenz, good morning." Grisha greeted him. "By the way, I brought my son with me. His name is Eren." not smiling, Eren peeped his head for a milli-second before hiding again. The three adults laughed at his cute actions.

A little greeting and small talks happened before Grisha Jaeger proceeded to do what he went there for. "Doctor, may I ask. Can you also do a quick check-up for my daughter Alma if there's a chance?" mrs. Lenz asked Grisha as he's busy listening with his stethoscope.

"Of course. Where is she?"

Mr. Lenz answered. "She's outside. Reading a book under the cedar tree."

Grisha looked at Eren who's boredly checking the little family frames at the drawers. "Eren, can you look for Alma outside, please?"

"Hm?" the boy was startled. "Who's that?"

"You can see her right away, sweetie. She's just outside, sitting and reading a book. Can you tell her to go inside, please?" Mrs. Lenz asked.

Still confused, Eren answered, "Sure."

They are sure right. Little Eren quickly spotted a woman who looked the same age as his mom reading a book under a tree. He approached her right away and told her to go inside, ordered by her parents.

"Who are you?" the woman asked.

"I'm Eren. Doctor Jaeger's son. He's doing a check-up." Eren answered. Alma with her poker face, stood up and went in. Leaving the kid behind without saying anything.

Eren doesn't want to go back inside because he will just get bored. He's always like this everytime his father brings him everywhere. Yet, he still always go with him. Not going anywhere makes him feel like suffocating. They are trapped inside the walls and there's no other choice than to stay, so why bother staying in one place? For Eren, it is better to travel as much as he can because it is the only way he feels free inside the walls.

"Hey!" hot breath and a loud shout from the ear made Eren surprised big time he literally jumped. Irritated, he faced the shouting devil. It was a ... girl. A girl who looks the same age as him.

"Who are you? And why did you shout right at my ear ?!" Eren can't hide his annoyance. Just who the heck is this blonde girl with big blue eyes in front of him?

"Hey! I should be the one asking you that! Who are you and why are you talking to my mom? I saw you!" Despite getting angry, little Eren cannot hide his fascination. It was the first time he saw a girl so pretty. He cannot help but blush as he look at her.

"I-I'm Eren." he tried his best to keep his cool. So that woman has a daughter, but they do not resemble each other. "I just told your mom to go in, because your grandparents said so. How about you?"

The shouting girl seconds ago turned into a smiling innocent angel in just a snap. "She seems ... nice?" Eren thought.

"I'm Histo——" the little girl jumped as if she just remembered something, then she smiled widely. "Krista! My name's Krista!" she offered her hand to him. "Nice to meet you, Eren!"

Eren took her hand without thinking twice. He can't take his eyes off her. Aside from the fact that it's his first time to meet a girl his age up close, he's also amazed at how pretty she is. "Y-You too, Krista."

The boy was startled when the girl suddenly clasped his hands. Her eyes are sparkling and full of hope. "Are you here to play with me, Eren?"

"H-Huh?"

"Let's see. You're my very first friend! Come with me, I'll show you something!" Krista began running in the field. Still confused, Eren has no choice but to follow the jolly girl.

Krista went inside the barn they saw from the distance. Eren peaked inside. "Hey, Krista. What are you going to show me?"

Krista pulled him in by his scarf, he feels like choking.

"She's scary!" he exclaimed to himself.

"This!"

It was a brown horse in the stable ... with a hat. There were atleast 4 horses in the stables inside that barn.

"It's a horse wearing a hat." Eren looked at her in annoyance. He thought she would show her something rare.

"Exactly! And she's mine! Isn't she beautiful?" Krista asked boastfully. "I let her borrow my favorite hat today."

"Psh. As if she can talk and ask you." Eren whispered. "And I don't care if you own her," Eren crossed his hands and his face is in a snob. "No one's going to take her away from you. You own this farm afterall."

Krista stopped touching the horse's forehead. "What? No. This is my grandparent's farm. Not mine."

"What's the difference? You're family."

"Is she stupid?" Eren asked in himself.

"But they said it themselves. Mom even did, either. Tsk, stop arguing, will you? We just started being friends!" she rolled her big blue eyes at the new kid as she reminded him.

"Whatever." he rolled his eyes at her too. Looking at the ground, he thought the barn is kinda messy. It has hays everywhere, foods and cups, and a bunch of books.

"Do you stay here a lot?" he sat on the hays and started touching the books.

"Yeah. Hey, can I borrow your scarf for a sec?"

"What?" Eren looked at her in annoyance. "No, you can't. You'll just wrap it on her."

"I said, just for a second, Eren!"

"Still no! This is mine!" Eren hugged his scarf. "And can you please stop shouting? Act like a girl you are."

That stopped Krista from her actions. She stared out of nowhere and didn't talk for seconds. Eren started to get worried. "Hey, are you okay?"

Still, she didn't say anything.

"Hey, Krista." he stood up and waved his hands in front of her face. "Hey, talk to me." he shook her in the shoulders. Krista blinked as if she's back in reality. Eren's eyes are full of worry as he look at her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I just remembered something." she freed herself from Eren's hold.

She remembered to act like Krista from the book she's been reading for days now. It was given to her by her big sister Frieda, who just visits very often.

Krista from the book is a very kind lady. She is loved by everybody because of her kindness. Krista herself want to be like her. She wants to be loved by everyone too. By her grandparents, by her mom.

And in order to be loved just like the Krista from the book, she has to be kind.

For little Krista, it's still hard for her to imitate the personality of Krista from the book. She keeps acting on herself, but she's trying her best to be like her. She hopes to be like her someday.

But she met Eren today. She got caught off guard by him. He seems uninterested and is always mad or getting annoyed easily. He distracted her from acting as the kind-hearted Krista.

"What is it?" Eren asked her about what she just remembered.

She shook her head. "I just remembered reading this book." she sat and showed him an old book with a girl and a hooded monster-looking creature on the cover.

Eren creased his forehead. "What's that about?"

"It's about a super kind lady and a devil. The devil gave her an apple."

"For what?" Eren seems hooked.

"I don't know. Because she's hungry, I guess. I haven't finished it." just as she said it, her tummy made a noise. Both kids stared at each other.

Until Eren broke the silence by laughing so hard.

"H-Hey, what's funny?" Krista asked in embarassment. Her face is red as tomato. "It's normal to be hungry, Eren! You're being rude!"

"You're just talking about the lady being maybe hungry. And now you're hungry, yourself. What a dentist!"

It was Krista's turn to laugh at him. "You mean destiny! Start reading some books, jerk!" she walked out of the barn. Eren thought she got mad.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm getting some food. Wanna come?"

Eren remembered something. "Stay here. I have a basket of foods in the carriage." Krista's face glowed up. She nodded her head to him before he ran in their carriage.

Because it's kinda heavy, Eren wasn't able to run fast. He just decided to walk. When he gets back in the barn, from afar, he saw a bunch of kids from the other side of the fence laughing, screaming, and throwing rocks at Krista, who was waiting outside for him. The poor girl is defending herself by sitting on the grass and hugging herself. Her back facing the fence in order to not get thrown rocks at her face.

Eren dropped the basket and without a second thought, ran as quickly as possible to save her. "Krista!" he called.

He feels rage and his blood boils by just the thought of his new friend getting picked on and getting bullied in front of him.

No one dares to hurt Krista. 

"Krista !!!" 


	2. Our Future

# Our Future

"Hey! Quit hurting her !!!" Eren screamed his lungs out angrily at the older kids bullying Krista outside the fence. He helped the poor girl stand up and hid her protectively behind his back. He noticed her teary-eyes and reddish nose. She's holding herself back from crying. She also seemed really hurt. Little Eren's blood boiled once more.

The bully kids looked amused by his sudden appearance. Most of them are boys who looked older just one or two years than them. The blonde kid at the middle who looked like the leader of the bullies gave Eren an annoying smirk.

"Acting superhero, huh? Who the hell are you?" said the boy.

"Why do you wanna know? Do you wanna get hurt?" Eren took a dominating step but Krista quickly pulled him back.

"Eren, stop. They'll just hurt you."

"Ha! If they can, Krista! Hey you, listen to me!" he called the boy. If stares could kill, Eren would be dead lying on the ground with how the boy looks at him. "If you ever try to pick on Krista again, I'll beat you all up! I don't care how many you are, ya'll gonna be dead!"

The kids laughed. "You're obviously just an all-talk. How about you step out of there and try to land a punch in at least one of us, huh?" the leader blurted. Eren gritted his teeth in anger.

"Eren, I said stop!" Krista pulled him again, this time stronger. "I don't want you to get hurt, please!" she made the boy look at him. "I'm okay, see?"

He saw a bruise just below her lips. "No, you're not! I'll make them pay!"

"Eren!" but before Krista could stop him this time, Eren dashed to the leader of the bully kids, and punched him straight to his face. "Eren !!!"

It was a strong punch. But because the leader bully was bigger, he easily recovered and punched him back. Eren stumbled on the ground. The bully was about to climb the fence to give Eren a number of more punches, but they all heard an adult's voice from the distance.

"Eren! Historia!" it was grandma Lenz. Behind her was her husband and Grisha Jaeger.

Krista's face succumbed in fear. She gulped. "E-Eren, they're walking towards us."

Eren didn't really care. But he still turned to look at his dad. Grisha was surprised, but he just heaved a sigh after seeing what happened to his son.

However, all the bully kids were gone. "Oh, God! What happened to these kids?" Mrs. Lenz exclaimed.

"There were kids bullying Krista! I just defended her ... and ended up being ... this ..." little Eren couldn't look at everyone's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Eren. This is all my fault ..." Krista apologized. Her tears flowing down at last. Mrs. Lenz kneeled before her granddaughter to examine her wounds.

"Uh... kids..." Grisha muttered.

"Tsk. Stop blaming yourself. It was those bully's fault! If I see them again, I'll teach them a lesson——"

"Eren, calm down now."

"Dad ..." Grisha took his son's hand.

"Let's get you all treated inside."

****

"Why did you introduce yourself as Krista?" Eren couldn't hide his irritation. Krista and her grandparents revealed that her name isn't Krista but is actually Historia. The two kids we're getting treated by Grisha in the living room.

History was blushing in embarrassment. She forced a smile. "I'm sorry. I just really like that name. It was the lady's name from the book I'm reading, actually."

"Psh. You're trying hard to be like her that you're even claiming her name. Just be yourself. It's much better." Eren rolled his eyes.

"Eren." Grisha warned.

"What? I'm just saying it's much better. You know it, dad." the two elders laughed at the doctor's son. For them he's making a sense for his age.

"Alright." as soon as the two got treated, Grisha stood up. "We're now going. Mr. and Mrs. Lenz, Historia, we'll see you next month."

"Next month? That long?" Eren asked himself. He quickly took it back. "Actually, it's not. Why am I even surprised? We visit dad's patients every month. It's normal." he absentmindedly looked at Historia who turned out to be also looking at him. He blushed and quickly torn off their eye contact. "W-Well, I just thought I'll see her maybe tomorrow, or next week." he added to himself, closing his eyes.

"Eren, say goodbye to Historia."

"U-Uhm——"

"Eren!" the little girl ran to him and cupped his face. The boy's face is as

red as a tomato now. The girl's actions are always surprising for him. "See you next month!"

"Y-Yeah. I'll see you, then."

"Come early, okay? So we can have more time to play! I'll let you borrow my books and my dolls!"

Little Eren forced a laugh. "Do I look like I play dolls, Historia?" he asked himself.

"Eren, let's go." Grisha called.

"Bye !!!" Historia keeps on waving her hand as she watch the Jaeger's carriage leave the estate. Eren waved his hand in her direction too. He looked at her until she's gone on sight.

"How does it feel to have a girl friend, Eren?"

"G-Girlfriend?" Eren blurted out in surprise. Grisha let out a heartily laugh as his son thought of something else.

"A friend who is a girl I mean. Isn't she the first one you have?"

"Y-Yeah. But it's nothing for me, dad."

"Why? I'm not saying it should bother you. You're being defensive, son."

"I'm not!" the whole ride, Grisha Jaeger entertained himself by teasing Eren about Historia Lenz. At home, he even told Carla about it. Until the next morning, Eren held a childish grudge against his parents because they keep on teasing him about his new girl friend.

"They are being annoying at home, Armin! I don't want to see them!" Eren crossed his hands as he stands up next to the dirty wall on the streets. Armin, his playmate, however, is sitting on the ground.

Armin Arlert is the kid in the neighborhood who Eren knew by seeing him always getting bullied. That morning, Armin was about to get bullied again, but because of Eren, that was prevented to happen. Seeing Armin about to get beaten up reminded him of Historia. How it makes him mad just by thinking that people would dare hurt others who cannot fight for no damn reason.

For that whole month, Eren and Armin had each other. Eren decided to consider him as a friend afterall. Armin knows how stubborn and hotheaded he is —— but he still chooses to be with Eren —— that made Eren let Armin to tag along with him. Also for him, Armin is the only kid his age he finds mature enough unlike the other kids who only think hurting others is the right way.

Time flies so fast. The following month came. Eren woke up earlier than his usual wake-up time when Grisha told him last night that they are going to the Reiss Estate for the next day.

"Hey, Eren! Where are you going?" Armin asked him from the outside of the carriage.

Eren, smiling wildly and is in a good mood, answered. "We're going to the Reiss Estate for a check-up."

"Huh? Where is that?"

"In Wall Sina!"

"Why do you look so happy?"

"Huh?" the smiling Eren turned into a snobby Eren in a snap, making Armin laugh. "Happy? Psh. No, I'm not. I don't even wanna go."

"Yes you are. I wonder why." said Armin in a suspicious tone.

"Shut up, Armin."

"Good morning, Dr. Jaeger," Grisha then appeared and is ready to go. He smiled at young Armin.

"Good morning, Armin."

"Uh, Doctor. Eren just told me he doesn't want to go with you. So can he not really go so ... we can hang out?" the blonde kid asked politely. Eren was startled.

"Hey! What are you saying——" Grisha bursted out a laugh making the boys eye him confusingly.

"Armin, trust me. He didn't have to wake up at 5 in the morning and prepare his own breakfast and say he doesn't want to go."

Eren blushed in embarrassment. "Dad! You said you didn't see me!"

"Really, Eren? Then why did you tell me you don't want to go?" Armin was getting confused by the Jaegers.

"Armin, let's just talk when we get back, okay?" Armin was left with a lot of questions as the Jaeger's carriage took off Shiganshina.

****

"Good morning, Mrs. Lenz." instead of greeting the old Lenz couple, Eren's eyes wandered behind the two to look for someone.

Mrs. Lenz was amused she let out a sweet chuckle. "She's at the barn, little Jaeger."

The elders including Grisha laughed teasingly. Eren blushed and scoffed in annoyance. "II don't care. Who said I'm looking for her."

"Well, are you not?" Mrs. Lenz asked. Eren defensively shook off his head.

"Eren, is that you?" Eren was fast to turn his head around when he heard Historia's voice behind as if she's his only hope to live.

"History!" the little boy cannot hide his happiness to see her again. Little Historia ran to him and quickly snatched his hands. "To the barn !!!"

"Yeah !!!" the kids disappeared in front of everyone just like that.

Grisha let out a timid laugh. "He waited a whole month to see her."

****

"Look!"

"Eww! Stop showing me that!" Historia hit Eren on his arm when he opened his mouth widely to show her he lost another tooth at the back.

"But you told me to show you! You're being stupid!" Eren irritatingly said.

"I did! But you don't have to really show me!" History flipped her hair. "Whatever. Anyway, I'll show you my drawing book. Look, this is you." she proudly showed him a sketch of him. "And this is me." then she pointed a sketch of herself next to Eren.

"She draw very nice," Eren told himself.

"Why is yours smiling and mine's not?"

"What's wrong with that? You always look mad anyway."

"Draw me again but this time, I'm smiling!" Eren demanded. He even crossed his arms.

"Why don't you draw yourself, then?"

"Ugh,

Historia, c'mon!"

"Look, you're getting mad! That's the reason why I draw you mad!"

"Historia!"

The two kids continued arguing just because of a drawing. Later on, to stop Eren from his whining, Historia granted his wish. She drew a sketch of him smiling.

Eren also got a chance to draw on her notebook. Even though Historia would criticize his drawings, that didn't stop him.

"How about you draw our future house?" History suggested. Eren turned to her. Both of them are laying on their bodies as they look at Eren's drawings.

"What would it look like?" Eren asked.

"A future house with her? That means ... we'll live together?" little Eren turned his head the opposite way to hide his reddened cheeks.

"It will be sooo big. We'll have a three storey house and a large balcony. And ... And a farm at the rooftop."

"Farm? You mean a garden." Eren asked. That's what he sees on Armin's books.

"No. A farm. With a barn. So that we can put our horses and pigs in there."

"And how are we going to get them down?" he looked at her boredly.

"With a lift! Have you seen the scouts' horses getting lift up above the walls? They use a lift, Eren."

"Okay. We'll have a farm in the rooftop. Any other things?"

"We'll have a pool in the backyard! And also a large library! Oh! Oh! And a slide from the third floor so we don't have to use the stairs to get down! Go, draw them quick!" she repeatedly hit him on the arm. Eren didn't have any choice but to draw their 'future' house as she insisted.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Eren asked after he finished the sketch of their future house.

"I want to be a teacher. My big sister said teachers are cool."

"You have a big sister?"

"Yeah. But she's not living with us. She lives far away. She just sees me sometimes. How about you, Eren? What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I wanna be a scout."

History's eyes widened. "Aren't you afraid of getting eaten by titans?"

Eren shook his head. "No. I won't let them eat me. I will kill all of them before they can kill me. So everyone of us can go outside without having to fear them anymore. We can live in peace and be happy."

"Eren, when you kill all the titans someday, I want our house to be build outside the walls, okay?"

It was those words that made Eren determined to achieve his dreams to be a scout.

"Gladly, History." he told himself.

"Okay. I promise."

The two continued to share stories until they fall into a nap while talking. An hour passed, Grisha walked towards them to call Eren. It was time to go home. He watched the two kids as they sleep peacefully next to each other and when he was about to wake his son up, he noticed the drawing on Historia's notebook.

It was a drawing of a large house built outside the walls. Under it, was written "Eren and Historia's home."


	3. Stupid Girl

# Stupid Girl

Eren woke up by the sound and motion of the running carriage. He slowly opened his eyes that were immediately greeted by the pink skies.

"How's your nap?" Grisha asked when he noticed his little boy has woke up.

Eren didn't say anything. He just sat up and looked into the distance, trying to reminisce what he was doing before they gotten into that point.

"History ..."

"What about her?"

"Uh ..." he scratched the back of his head. His cheeks are blushing. He decided to scowl and put on an irritated expression. Eren knows he's gonna get teased again if he says something more. "Nothing, dad." but he asked himself, what happened to her when we left?

He badly wanna see her waving goodbye, just like the first time they met each other. 

****

"Look, Eren. This is a volcano." Eren stopped looking at the clear sky when Armin on his side poked him. Both the boys are chilling beside the river. Eren quietly daydreaming and Armin — as usual — reading books he got from his parents.

"What's a volcano?"

"It's a mountain with a large crater at the top. It releases lava. A very hot form of liquid." Eren sat up and flipped the pages on Armin's book. He was obviously uninterested about that thing.

He just stopped when a photo of a seashore caught his attention. Even though it's not a colorized book, he imagined it to be beautiful.

"I want to build our house in this kind of place."

"Huh? Really?"

Eren was startled when Armin answered. He was actually pertaining to Historia, but he forgot that it's Armin who was with him at that time. He flashed an awkward smile to his friend.

"Yeah, when all the titans are gone. We will live here for sure." as neighbors.

"Eren!" both Eren and Armin looked up at the elevated road and saw Grisha. The man is on his usual doctor attire. He'll probably do a check-up for today.

"Why?" Eren shouted back at his old man.

"Are you coming with me?"

"Where? Who are the people we'll see today?"

"I wanna see Historia." he muttered to himself.

He know it's impossible since it's only been a week when they visited their estate.

"The Ackermans." Eren arched an eyebrow.

"Who?"

Grisha heaved a sigh, giving up. His stubborn son just won't simply give an answer whether he's coming or not. "Are you coming or not?"

Eren looked at Armin. For today, he wants to read books with Armin. He was hooked when he saw a photo of a seashore. He know he will see something more amazing —— amazing places where he can build his house with Historia.

"I'll pass for today, dad. I'll play with Armin. Is it okay?"

Grisha fixed his glasses. "If you just told me that earlier. Help your mom in the house chores when you're done."

"Okay! See you!"

After Grisha left, both Eren and Armin engaged themselves onto reading books. Both kids were amazed, especially when they knew about the ocean.

"I wanna see the ocean in person." Armin dreamily said. "Eren, someday, let's see the ocean together!"

Eren smiled. An image of Historia flashed on his mind for a second. He bet the girl would love to see it too.

"We will." he told himself. "I will do everything for that to happen." then his eyes averted into the walls.

As the sun sets down for the day, Eren asked Armin.

"Would you mind if I borrow it by the end of the month?"

"Huh?" Armin looked down on the books he's carrying. "I won't. But why?"

Eren scratched his head. There's no way he'll tell his friend that he plans to share it with another friend. He's got enough of teasing. Maybe he'll tell Armin about Historia, someday.

"I just want to read it further. That's all."

Armin gave him an innocent gaze. "Okay. Just tell me exactly when."

"Thanks, Armin!"

****

From the same skies above, Historia could be seen alone by herself. The sun going down trying to sneak through the altocumulus clouds was beyond beautiful to look at, in which she misses to see. The young lady was focused on planting a flower seed she got from her grandmother.

"What shit is that ?!" Historia looked from outside the fence to see the leader of the bullies watch what she's doing.

"It's a flower."

"Doesn't look like one to me." the blonde boy smirked. It seems like he has nothing to do so he went to their place to pester her. Which he always does with his friends. But that day, he was alone.

"It's because it's still a seed. It needs water, sunlight and air to grow into a flower."

"Psh. I know, dummy. Mind giving it to me when it grows, then?" Historia's eyes turned to slits.

"And why?"

"I just want to."

"Plant one yourself."

The boy hissed. "You don't want to give it to me. Why? Is it because you're planning to give it to your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" she immediately thought of Eren. Little Historia blushed that she has to shrug her head to erase him on her mind. "No! And I don't have a boyfriend."

"Yes, you have. Isn't the boy from last

week your boyfriend? The boy whom got a sweet punch from the face."

"Don't you dare do it again!" Historia threatened. She even pointed at the bully.

The boy smirked. "Why? What are you gonna do? I can beat him with my friends as long as I want."

"II will beat you all then." Historia softly muttered.

The bully crossed his arms. "Psh. As if you can. You can't even get out there. Both you and your boyfriend are losers."

"Why ... do you hate me so much?" History finally stood up and swept the dirt from her blue dress. "I can't remember I did something bad to you that made you hate me like this."

"Why I hate you so much?" the bully walked in closer, still crossing his arms. "It's because you're a very stupid girl."

"You don't know me so how could you say that!"

"Oh hell, I know you! I would see you almost everyday getting beaten up by your own mom and all you do is smile and laugh about it. Are you crazy? How can you even laugh with a bruise like that on your face? " the bully poked the dried bruise from Historia's face.

"Ouch!"

"You know what? She clearly hates you and you don't see it. Wake up, dumbass!"

"She's not!"

"Keep acting blind then, stupid Historia. Throwing you away from her when you try to approach her isn't something sweet a mother would do to her own child. Keep that in mind." the bully boy leaned and hit her right on the forehead with his fingers, before leaving.

"Oh," he looked back at her after a couple of steps. "I will only stop annoying you, if you stop being a fool."

History couldn't hide her irritation after the boy left. "You don't know what you're saying. Someday, mom will love me ... and she won't hurt me anymore when that time comes."

****

Historia day!

That's what Eren calls the day they will pay a visit to Historia's home.

"Eren, where are you going?" Armin asked him when the boy saw him climbing the carriage.

"Check-up." he shortly replied. "Hey, Armin. Thanks for the books, by the way. I will return it all tomorrow."

"Okay. Good morning, doctor Jaeger!" Grisha is now ready to go. He waved at the young Armin before getting in the carriage. "Have a safe trip, Eren!"

Eren, with a wide smile on his face, gave Armin an okay-sign. Soon as the carriage left Shiganshina, Grisha spoked.

"You're really in a good mood everytime we visit the Lenz ', huh."

Eren almost spilled the water he drinks. "I-I'm not, dad. My sleep was just good last night. That's why."

"Well, if you say so ..." Grisha's voice was in a teasing tone.

"Ugh, dad!"

****

The mood in the Lenz Residence was heavy that day, or so that's what the Jaegers feel.

"Where's Historia?" Eren couldn't help but ask. He was expecting to see her right away when they get in. But it's been half an hour and he haven't seen the girl yet. She's supposed to be calling him by now and asking him to play with her.

"Well, she's in her bedroom. Has a very high fever from the heavy rain yesterday. I'm glad you're here though, doctor. Can you also check on my granddaughter?"

"I'm willing too, mrs. Lenz."

"Dad?" the adults looked at Eren. His worries are evident all over his face and voice.

"You can go see her. I'll follow later."

Mr. Lenz pointed where Historia's bedroom is. Eren thanked him politely before knocking. When no one replied, he slowly opened the door.

The huge room was dark. But the sunlight from the giant glass window was enough for him to see an ill Historia sleeping on the bed with a wet towel on the forehead. Eren quickly approached her and without thinking, held her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Historia? ..."

After a couple of seconds, Historia slowly opened her innocent, round, eyes.

"Hey, I'm here ..." Eren added.

"Eren? I-Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me ..." for Eren, it's new for him to speak gently. He feels weird, but it's fine for him since he's speaking like that in front of the girl he always ... thinks of.

History tried her best to smile. "I'm happy. But I'm sad at the same time. II can't play with you today."

"I-It's okay. I'll take care of you, then." Eren took out the books he borrowed from Armin inside his backpack. "I brought some awesome books I borrowed from my friend. I know you will like it as much as I do." he opened the first book at the top.

"I want to read it with you, Eren." it came out almost a whisper. She tried to sit up, Eren guided her. He sat beside her after.

"Let me show you the world we have to see no matter what, Historia."


	4. The Visitors

# The Visitors

"This is a desert. According to Armin ... er ... he's my friend, his parents have already seen this one —— Historia!" Historia suddenly burst out a series of cough, making Eren more worried than ever.

He immediately made her drink a glass of water from the bedside table.

"T-Thank you."

"Are you okay? D-Do you wanna rest?" History quickly shrugged.

"N-No. I'm okay. I still want to listen to you." she looked at the book he's holding.

Eren looked at the book, then to Historia, until he decided to close it. History gave him a questioning look. "Eren?"

"You know what? We should go outside." he stood up from sitting at the edge of the bed and offered his hand to the girl.

"Why? It will just worsen my fever," another cough.

"No, it won't. Whenever I'm sick, my mom would always tell me to go out of the house to get some fresh air, you know. Besides, it's so hot in here. How do you survive in this room ? You'll just really get worse. Now, c'mon. " still unsure, Historia took his hand and hand-in-hand, both kids went out of the house using the backdoor.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Mom made me a basket of fruits and my dad has it. Wait here, okay Historia?" before she can even answer, Eren already left her just outside the backdoor and went back. After a minute or two, he's already back with a basket on his hands. His eyebrows are firmly creasing and lips in a grim line.

"What happened?" Historia was worried at his upset expression.

"They're already eating it! Ugh!" he replied in frustration, showing what's left on the basket. Historia cracked up.

"What's funny?"

She shrugged her head. "You."

"Do I look like I'm telling a joke? You're making me angry, Historia."

"Is it wrong to laugh when I'm being happy? I'm sorry." Eren scoffed at her answer.

"Them eating almost everything in this basket is making you happy? Historia, you ..."

"I didn't say that! What I mean is, I'm laughing because I'm happy and you're bringing me that happiness!" that made Eren stop at her remark. It took him seconds before he can utterly process what she just said.

"You ... I'm ..." he pointed at her, then he pointed at himself, using his trembling finger. "I'm making you happy?" he gulped so hard. The little boy couldn't help but to blush real hard.

History innocently looked at his flushed face. "Yeah, you do. You always do." she gave him a very wide smile. "That's why I always want you here. If only we can be together always, Eren."

Meanwhile, Eren was looking into the blank space. He wasn't reacting at all. It may be cringey as it sounds, but the little boy can only feel wild butterflies on his stomach.

"Hey, Eren? Are you okay?" History was about to wave her hand in front of his face when he got his conscience back.

"Yeah, I am. About what you ... just said ..." now he can't make an eye contact with her. He keeps massaging the back of his neck.

"Hmm?"

"I-I feel the same way."

"Huh?"

"I mean, I'm happy to be with you too, Historia. I ... I want to be with you forever!" he confessed while his eyes are closed due to embarrassment.

When Eren didn't get any response, he slowly opened his eyes. He found out that he absentmindedly held her hands as he said those words, and the girl's eyes are looking at him so gently.

Meanwhile, a man behind the trees across the road smirked to himself as he watched the two children.

Seconds after, Historia formed a warm smile. "We have too, right? Why did we even planned a house together if both of us will part ways someday anyway?"

Eren's twinkling eyes soon turned dark. He was then succumbed by sadness.

"Right!"

"I can't plan a house with you when you're going to marry someone else in the future, Eren! That's not fair!" Historia crossed her little arms.

"It's not going to be fair if you're going to do that either, Historia!" both the kids laughed. Soon after, they laid beside each other under the shade of a tree. They were both talking about what's going to happen to them in the future until Historia fell asleep.

"I-I was about to ask her when she wants us to get married but ..."

"But what, bud?"

Eren got startled upon hearing Grisha's voice behind. He quickly turned to Historia. "D-Dad! Y-You'll wake her up!"

"So you're already planning the future together, huh?"

Eren blushed. "N-No, we don't! Ugh, dad, I don't want to hear anything from you, please!" he covered his face with his palms.

Grisha bursted out a laugh. "I'm not even saying anything yet."

"Just stop !!!"

Grisha raised his arms as a sign of giving up. "Okay, okay. I will not start it with you."

"Why are you even here, anyway?" he asked his father.

"You don't want your father to check on his son's future bride because she's sick?"

Eren pouted his lips.

"I want to. But don't pertain to her as m-my bride! We're not even married yet ..."

"'Yet' huh?"

"Dad! Don't get me started!" he threatened his dad. Grisha was very amused.

Without waking up Historia, Grisha carried her while Eren is walking behind him. He would always peek at Historia, checking on her.

They met the old Lenz couple in the living room before they headed on Historia's bedroom with Grandma Lenz. Despite Eren's disapproval of doing a check-up on Historia on her own bedroom because he finds it hot in there, Grisha still did it there. Historia soon woke up after doctor Jaeger laid her on her bed.

After about half an hour, the check-up was done. Grisha told Grandma Lenz on what kind of food Historia has to eat until she recovers.

"I know a simple 'thank you' isn't enough for all your hardwork, dr. Jaeger." Grandma Lenz guided the Jaegers at the front door right after. Historia was left at her room and was told to rest. Her grandma didn't allow her to go out.

The Jaeger's business in the Lenz family was done for that day. Of course for Eren, it isn't. He can't and may never admit, but he always miss Historia.

She's the only friend he cares the most, a lot.

Grandma Lenz knelt down to level Eren's sight. "Especially you, young Jaeger. Thank you for keeping our Historia happy." the old woman messed his hair. He didn't like it.

"We should get going now. C'mon, Eren." says Grisha.

"See you next month!" Grandma Lenz waved her hand as the Jaegers went to their carriage.

****

During the whole ride, Grisha noticed that his son was quiet at the back. He took a quick glance only to find him sleeping peacefully. The boy maybe got tired from hanging out with his blonde playmate.

Returning his look on the road, Grisha noticed a hooded figure standing alone at the side of the road with his peripheral vision. Due to the man's mysterious looking presence, Grisha looked at him.

Only to find out that he's already staring.

As if in slow motion, Grisha's mouth gaped open when he saw the familiar features of the hooded man. He may matured in appearance and grew as an adult, but the doctor couldn't be wrong.

"Dad ..." the lips of the man mouthed.

It's Eren, as an adult.

Grisha quickly cut off his stare from him. Was that an illusion? He rubbed his eyes then turned to his young boy, and there he was, still sleeping.

"What the hell was that?" he looked at where he saw the adult Eren standing seconds ago, but he wasn't there anymore.

Grisha sweat bullets as he tried to calm himself as he drives off the carriage. If it wasn't an illusion, then how did an adult Eren show himself to him?

The only answer he can think of is that Eren, with the founding titan and its ability to travel in time, traveled back in the past to show himself to him.

But why? For what, Eren?

The night came, Grisha watched his son as he sleeps peacefully on his bed. The images of the future is still blurry from the mind of the good doctor but the only thing he know is that, maybe it was a wrong decision of him for not prioritizing his mission he was supposed to do in the first place. 

Eren from the future won't have to travel in the past if his decision wasn't wrong, right?

Grisha immediately shrugged his head. No, he already abandoned the mission for his family. He cannot allow himself to kill innocent people and children for the sake of it no matter what. But he also cannot stop thinking about the adult Eren from the future, it's making him paranoid.

If Eren really has the founding titan, that means he stole it from the Reiss Family and passed it to him.

Thinking about stealing it from the royal family made him shiver. Grisha still couldn't see the future very well despite possessing the attack titan, therefore he doesn't know how the founding titan was stolen. But he hoped his future self didn't murder anyone from that family. He cannot imagine himself killing people.

****

The next week, Eren traveled with Grisha in Trost for another check-up. The little boy observed that something has been off with his father. Grisha may be a serious man but he's softer when it comes to him. He noticed after visiting the Lenzes, he became more silent and serious. He's also been spending more of his time in their basement.

"I wonder what's in the basement." little Eren asked to himself. He would always ask Grisha if he's able to see the basement even just for once but his father never allowed him to. It's making him more curious. For real, what's hiding in the basement?

"Dad ..."

"Yes?" they are currently on their way home.

"When can I see the basement?"

He heard his father gasped. Here he goes again.

"Eren, why do you want to see it so bad?"

Eren looked at his back innocently. "Uhm ... because you're forbidding me to go there and that's why ... it's making me curious."

"Fine."

"Hmm?"

"I'll show you the basement, but not now. But someday."

It made Eren's eyes lighten up. An unconscious smile appeared from his lips.

****

"Frieda !!!" during the same month, Historia got a big surprise when Frieda suddenly showed up after months.

"Historia." the lady was smiling at her little sister as she walked towards her direction.

"I miss you, Frieda!" Frieda lifted the little girl up when they met half way. She can see that the girl is really happy to see her.

"I miss you too, young lady." she enveloped her into a warm hug. "So, how are you while I'm away?"

"I'm fine! I found a friend!"

"You do? That's amazing!" Frieda patted Historia's head.

Frieda Reiss. Member of the Reiss Family and the successor of the founding titan. The eldest daughter of Rod Reiss, Historia's biological father she never met. She also happened to be the half-sister of Historia Lenz —— who's real name is Historia Reiss, who was the result of the affair of her father and his former handmaid Alma.

"Yeah, he visits me here every month with his dad. We always play and he protects me from the bullies. This month, I was sick and he took care of me." 

Historia proudly shared.

"Oh, a boy, huh?" Frieda teased.

"Yeah. He's a kind boy!" Frieda poked her nose.

"You like him, don't you, Historia?" she keeps teasing her sister.

"Frieda, no!"

"'No?' Poor boy. He's gonna find out his playmate doesn't like him. He's not going to visit you anymore. "

"I didn't mean that! But you're teasing me!" Historia crossed her arms. Freida laughed and tickled her as she hugs her. Historia giggled and screamed.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Let's just play all day today, shall we?" Frieda only shows up rarely, and it has to be when the Lenzes are all away. She doesn't want anyone to know her existence except her sister. It's the only way she thinks to protect her.

No one has to know that she's from the Reiss family. Or her innocent life will end up in danger.

Historia's eyes shone bright. "Yeah! Wait, I'll get my books and toys!" Historia ran for their house. Frieda watched her from afar.

"So have you told anyone about me while I'm away, Historia?" Frieda asked in the middle of their playtime.

Historia stopped at what she's doing. Her coloring pen stayed up in the air. "Uh ..." she remembered she told Eren before about her having an older sister.

"Historia?"

"Uh ... no ...?" Frieda's eyebrow raised up. Everytime she visits, she reminds Historia not to tell anyone about her having a sister, or she'll be mad.

"Historia, you know I hate lying."

Historia's bright blue eyes turned gloomy. She pouted her lips. "Yeah, I did."

Frieda prevented herself from getting mad at her own sister. She's just a child, and children make mistakes and sometimes forgettable. "To whom?"

"Are you mad, Frieda?" it almost came out as a squeak.

"To whom?" Frieda firmly repeated. It was the first time Historia have seen her sister as scary as that time.

"To my ... friend ..."

"What's his name?"

"E-Eren ..."

"When is he coming back?"

"W-Why?"

"Just tell me when!" Historia moved from her seat out of surprise.

"Frieda, y-you're scaring me ..." the little girl did her best not to cry.

Frieda tried to compose herself. "When, Historia?"

"N-Next month ... every ... Monday of every month."

"I'll visit you again next month then, okay?" and just like that, Frieda wasn't angry anymore. It was as if she has a personality disorder.

"O-Okay."

The lady stood up with a doll on her hand. "C'mon, where are we again?" Historia took her own doll and without saying anything, she followed Frieda in the fields.

Before that day ends, Frieda hugged her sister as she nudged her forehead into hers. There was a short striking pain and the next thing the little girl knows, a woman is walking away from their home.

"Who is she?"

Frieda Reiss was guilty for erasing her little sister's precious memories with her. Because she has the founding titan, she was able to annihilate Historia's memories, just like how Karl Fritz altered all the memories of Eldians.

They already made a lot of memories everytime she visits, but because of that one mistake, she has to erase everything about her.

She firmly formed her hands into fists. "This is all for her safety," she convinced herself. If only she isn't a descendant of royal blood, if only the Reiss Family never existed, this won't happen. Her heart is breaking as she walks away from Historia's home as she recalls all their memories and her entire existence she erased from her innocent mind.

The next time she'll visit, she will meet Historia's friend named Eren. She wish the days are quicker to pass, in order to meet the boy and erase his memories about her too.


	5. Annihilated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if sometimes they're not in character. I'm trying my best to portray them as normal people with their canon personality at the same time. I still hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

# Annihilated

"Where's Historia?" it was Eren's first words the moment he entered the doors of the Lenzes with his father.

The elders laughed. The little boy really seems very attached with their granddaughter though they only see each other once a month. They can tell it when they're talking with Grisha too, saying his son would always talk about Historia unconsciously.

_"He always think about her. Everytime I get him " cool " stuff, he'll say something like," Historia will surely like this too, I will show this to Historia, Historia will be happy to see this, "things like that . " Grisha shared in his recent check-up last month with the old Lenz couple._

"She's at the barn, little Jaeger."

"Again ?!" Eren scratched his head.

Grandpa Lenz let out a laugh. "Yeah. Farm animals are her friends, didn't she tell you that before?"

Eren pouted his lips. "She did. But ... she already have me. Dad, I'm going to see her, okay?"

"Okay. Have fun." Grisha shrugged his head smiling after his little boy left. "So when do you like to talk about their arranged marriage?" he jokingly asked. They all laughed.

****

"Hmm? Yeah, he'll be here in a minute. I'm sure."

"How can you tell?"

"I saw their carriage parked at the front, Frieda."

Frieda secretly visited Historia in the barn that morning. Like what she told herself the last time, she indeed came to see her little sister as well as her playmate, Eren —— to annihilate his memories.

Historia was about to peak once again, but she met Eren's face half-way as he made his way to the barn. Both kids were startled.

"Eren!"

"H-Historia!"

It earned a laugh from Frieda, making Eren turn his head to her. "Uh ... hello there."

"Hello." Frieda greeted him back sweetly.

"Uhm, Eren, this is my older sister Frieda." Historia was happy to introduce her sibling to her friend.

"Y-Yeah. I remembered you once told me that you have an older sister." said Eren.

_"So he really know me,"_ Frieda told herself. "It's nice to meet you, Eren." she told the little boy.

The three of them played in and at the back of the barn where the elders won't see them. They did hide and seek, tag, draw, paint, and shared stories.

"Frieda, do you think there's people outside the walls?" Eren suddenly asked as he add color to Historia's drawing on her notebook. He looked so innocent as he passionately work on the paper.

Frieda, who's sitting in front of them on the blanket, answered. "No."

Eren had to look up to her. "Can you tell me why?"

The lady tried not to give him a cold look. She looked emotionless yet serious. "Because I was told we're the only humans in the world. Not a single one outside survived to live with the titans."

"I wanna live in the world where we're not going to fear them anymore." Eren says out of nowhere. He's pouting his lips. "They're taking our freedom away. I wish for their extinction."

"Me too!" Historia interrupted in the middle. "I wish the walls gets destroyed."

"But we're going to die if that happens, Historia!"

"You said you want freedom but you're getting mad about what I said! Really, Eren?"

Frieda smirked at the two. "And how's that going to be?" she pertained to the annihilation of the titans.

Eren shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

"I know!" Historia interrupted again, raising her arm. Both looked at the little girl. "I've been thinking about this since the other day."

"What is it?" Eren asked.

She gets back to her drawing. "Hmm ... take all of them somewhere and blow them with the most powerful bomb and boom! They're gone at once!"

Frieda chuckled. "Hey, that's actually good."

"Yeah," Eren agreed. "I like that rather than the walls getting destroyed."

"It's getting destroyed once the titans are gone, you know. I mean, we will not need them anymore ..."

Eren looked up at the sky. "Because we're finally free?"

"Aren't we yet?" the two kids turned to Frieda.

"What do you mean, Frieda?" Historia asked.

The lady Reiss laughed. "For me, we are already free. Look at you, at the surroundings ... we are already free because we are born into this world. W-We don't need to destroy the walls, and kill all the titans to prove our freedom? It's better this way. We're still surviving. " she said in a lively tone.

Both Eren and Historia looked at each other. "Huh?" they exclaimed in unison.

Frieda avoided their gazes. "N-Nevermind. So, can I see what you guys did?"

"We are already free because we are born into this world?" even though Frieda didn't continue to share her opinion, those words keep on repeating inside little Eren's head for that whole time.

"T-That's right." in the middle of their playtime after an hour since they talked, Eren spoke once again.

"Eren?" Historia gets confused when his playmate suddenly stood up beside her.

"We are free because we're born into this world. But we also have to fight for that freedom. We earned the right to fight for our lives and that means we have to kill whoever those who try to keep our freedom away from us ... and that's the titans. "

Frieda couldn't believe those words came out from a seven year old. She felt goosebumps all over. But she must admit, she got him moved. The young boy put her coward beliefs in shame about just sitting tight in a corner and convincing herself that she's free, in order to hide her own ideology.

The kids in front of her are still young to understand. Of course, they won't understand. Also, the boy obviously has an opposite ideology from hers. It's only the royal family's wish to annihilate the Eldian race in order to end their suffering. But the little boy's words really made sense. She can see in all angles that he won't allow her family's wish to happen, ever. He can see in his innocent yet serious eyes that he screams freedom and freedom only.

Must she fear him?

Kill whoever those who tries to keep our freedom away from us, that's what he said. What if he finds out that the titans were also victims like them? What if he finds out who's really responsible for this endless nightmare?

Frieda was silent as she watched her sister and the young boy laughed. Historia is holding the book she reads to her, the book about Christa and the devil who gave her an apple.

"Eren, the devil looks like you! See?" History teased, laughing at Eren. Eren tried to scare her making her scream. He ran and chased after her in the fields.

The book fell on the grass in front of sitting Frieda. She looked at the image of Christa and the devil.

"I wonder ... will he turn into one?"

Frieda had to leave early. Her mind feels troubled. But before she leaves, she didn't forget her real reason why she's there in the first place.

She called the two children and she didn't waste anymore time, she immediately annihilated their memories with her.

"Who is she?" Eren asked Historia. They both looked at each other as the lady outside the fence walks away from the farm.

"I don't have any idea."

****

From afar, Grisha saw a lady sitting on a blanket while the two children are running on the fields. He was about to call them for lunch, but was stopped on his tracks when he saw the lady's face, and that she's familiar.

The doctor's eyes widened in shock when he remembered who she was. The first-born Reiss, the holder of the Founding Titan, what is she doing here?

****

"We are free because we are born into this world. Do you believe in that, Armin?" Eren asked as he looks up at the sky from the riverbanks.

He cannot remember where he heard that. Did someone tell him that? He just woke up the next morning and those words automatically came out from his mouth as if it has its own mind. He thought maybe because he always think about freedom.

Armin chuckled. He's busy reading his new book. "What are you talking about?"

He doesn't seem to be interested. Eren scoffed and chose to look at his side. "Nothing."

****

"Historia, Eren, can I ask you something?" as the lady finally disappeared, Grisha walked towards the kids. What if he's just wrong with his speculation, it's better to have a confirmation.

"Dad."

"Doctor."

"Who's that lady awhile ago?"

"You saw her too?" Eren asked.

"We don't know." Historia shrugged her shoulders.

"What?"

"We don't know who she is, dad."

"But she was with you, right?" Grisha squinted his eyes.

The two kids looked at each other. "She was?"

"We can't remember."

If both Historia and Eren cannot remember who she is, then what did she do?

"Don't tell me ..." Grisha muttered on himself.

"Huh?"

SHE ANNIHILATED THEIR MEMORIES!

Only the founder can do that. No doubt, that lady is none other than Frieda Reiss herself!

But what is she doing here? What is her business with Historia? With Eren?

"Dad, are you okay? You looked ... troubled." Eren noticed.

"I haven't asked this before but ..." with his trembling body, Grisha knelt down before Historia. The little girl innocently looked at the doctor. "History ... what's your real name?"


	6. Trip to Trost (Part One)

# Trip to Trost (Part One)

"Wait, are you being serious?"

"I told you already, yes!"

"But why ?!"

"I don't know! Ask my mom!"

"For 7 years ?! You haven't stepped outside your farm?"

"Eren, you're being annoying! You're getting on my nerves!"

"O-Okay, I'll stop now."

Eren couldn't believe the fact that Historia haven't experienced the life outside the Reiss farm, ever. According to the blonde little girl, her mom nor her grandparents have never allowed her to go out.

"Granny said they're just trying to protect me. But I can't understand." she whispered as she hugged her legs in the picnic blanket, burying half of her face on her knees.

"Maybe they're just protecting you from the bad guys out there? You're their only granddaughter after all, and the only child of your mom."

"But they're being overprotective, Eren! I tried sneaking out a couple of times but ... they always catch me. They punish me after." she sniffed making Eren turn to her. He panicked when he saw her shedding tears.

"H-Hey, it's okay ..." he touched her shoulder.

Historia continued. "I-It's not like everyone outside are all bad guys like the bullies. L-Look at you, you seem happy and n-normal because you're free to go out. Y-You can play with the other kids and ... go to other places with your dad. Meanwhile, me? I'm stuck here. Growing up i-ignorant of the world. " she looked up at the walls. "We're already stuck inside these walls but I'm stuck in a smaller one. It's getting me sad. T-That's why, I'm thankful that I met you." Eren stopped touching her shoulder to look at her teary yet beautiful eyes. "I made a good friend. Thank you, Eren."

Little Eren gave her a warm smile. He offered his hand. "Those words made me happy, Historia. And I want to make you happy in exchange. Let's get your tears off your eyes. Come with me." he stood up, still his hand is in front of her.

"W-Where?"

"Outside the farm! We're sneaking!" he naughtily whispered.

Historia's eyes widened. "Are you crazy? We're dead if we're caught!"

"I know! So why are we letting ourselves get caught? If we ever gets punished, at least we're together! I'm with you here, I won't leave you alone! Alright?" the little boy was smiling so widely. It's as if the thought of punishment isn't bothering him at all.

Historia looked at his hand in front of her face and thought about it for a second, until she finally made her decision. She took his hand.

"A-Alright."

****

The two children jumped from the fence just outside the barn. The sun was reigning so high that morning and no one could be seen outside except the two. Eren didn't let go of her hand as they ran as fast as they can away from the estate.

"A-Are we already far?" History asked as she caught her breath. They were running for a whole 5 minutes without looking back in fear of getting caught. They just finally stopped when they can't run anymore.

Eren looked back. "Y-Yeah. I ... can't see the Reiss Estate anymore. H-Here, drink some of my water." he offered his water bottle he took with him.

History took it. "T-Thank you." after drinking, she spoke. "Where are we going exactly?"

"Hmm ..." Eren looked around with his forefinger and thumb on chin. "To ... Trost?"

"Where is that? Is that far?"

"Hmm ... not much." if you ride a carriage.

"Then let's go!" History was about to run again when Eren stopped her by the arm.

"Wait, let's look for a carriage."

"Look? There's literally nothing here!" a passing by crow chirped in the sky coincidentally.

Eren scratched his head. "If we walk down this road, we'll pass by a small village. I saw a lot of carriages and wagons there. For sure, we can get a ride." he was pertaining to Ragako Village.

"Is that far?"

"Nearer than Trost. Let's get going."

****

"So ya childhood sweethearts are asking me permission if I can give ya a ride to Trost District?" a middle-aged man stopped strapping his horse on its wagon to look at them.

It took them minutes of walking until Eren and Historia finally made it to Ragako Village. It's a small village several minutes away from the Reiss Estate. The two are separated by trees and fields.

As they reached the Ragako Village, they noticed a man outside a stable fixing something on his horse beside a small wagon with a few goods. Since he looks nice and is the nearest to them, they decided to talk to him.

"Y-Yeah. If you'll allow us ..." Historia said in her usual sweet tone, avoiding the man's eye contact due to extreme shyness with a little bit of nervousness. This is her first try of interacting with other people outside her home, she doesn't know how to react.

"Sure, why not? Ya guys seems pretty nice little kids." he noticed that the little boy beside the little girl haven't spoken yet. He's just looking at him with his mind wandering elsewhere. "Hey, kid. Are you okay there?"

History elbowed him when he didn't respond right away. "U-Uh, yeah."

The man chuckled. "Ya sure?"

"Y-Yeah. Sorry."

_Childhood sweethearts? Why did he think we're l-lovers? We're still young but this old man really thought we're childhood sweethearts! A-As if we are! Tch!_

"What're yer names?"

History suddenly grabbed Eren's hand. "My name is Historia and this is Eren."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Jackson."

"Hello, Jackson."

The man nodded. "Hmm ... haven't seen ya two here before. Where're you from?"

"From the Estates a few walks from here."

"Oh, from the farmlands, I see." the man went back from fixing his horse 'strap. "Have ya guys eaten yet? My wife makes a good meal. Why don't ya have a quick bite while I prepare the wagon? It won't take long."

Jackson pointed the small house across the stable where a woman is sitting on a wooden bench just beside the door. The lady greeted Eren and Historia warmly when they finally met her. She was so kind and sweet. She welcomed them on their home and fed them some good food.

Even before they bid her goodbye, she even insisted of having them bring some snacks along the way when they told her they're going to Trost District.

"I'm coming home before noon. Tell our son to feed the horses." Jackson told his wife. Eren and Historia waved at the old woman as the wagon eventually moved.

While on the ride, the kids learned that Jackson is a trader of Ragako goods around the walls. It is a coincidence that he's heading for Trost District that day to trade goods with the Reeves Company.

They enjoyed the fresh air at the back of the wagon during the journey. Historia couldn't hide her awe with the surroundings. She was literally smiling from ear to ear the whole ride. Eren however, secretly watched her. He's also smiling because of the pleasing sight of her looking very happy. His heart feels so good knowing if he didn't convinced her enough to sneak out with him, he won't have to see this very moment.

"You seem happy," he muttered in the middle of her sightseeing.

History turned to him, still smiling. "That's because I am!" Eren smiled as well. "Look, ducks!" Historia pointed at a family of ducks walking at the side of the road.

"You haven't seen ducks before?"

"Can't remember when's the last time I saw one."

"That's ridiculous."

"We don't have ducks in the farm."

"We have ducks just roaming in the streets. I'll chase one for you." Eren said with confidence.

History raised an eyebrow. "You can't even chase me!"

****

After about half an hour, at last, they reached Trost District. Eren fell into a nap for a few minutes and was awakened by the sound of people. As he opened his eyes, Historia's smiling face greeted him.

"Eren, we're here!"

"Huh?" that's when he felt were his head has been laying. He blushed real hard. He realized he fell asleep on her lap. He quickly stood up bumping his head on hers, they groaned in pain.

"Watch out!" History groaned angrily.

"S-Sorry ..."

Eren guided her in stepping down from the wagon. They were both amazed by how crowded Trost is. There's a lot of people walking, talking, working, kids running off everywhere, wagons and carriages moving, scouts on duties wanna get involved in everything. It's sure a busy place.

"History, watch out!" Eren pulled her by her dress when Historia was about to cross the street and a running wagon was coming. "What are you doing?" Eren looked at where she's looking. In a food stand across the road.

"S-Sorry."

The boy heaved a sigh, and put her hand on his shirt. "Don't go anywhere ... and don't let go from me, okay?"

"Hm-mm!" History nodded repeatedly, still turning her head in every direction.

"Is it okay if I drop you childhood sweethearts, here?" Jackson then appeared in front of them. Eren looked up at where they are and the wagon is already parked in front of the Reeves Company's building.

"Yeah, thank you Jackson!"

"Here. In case you guys get lost and wants to go home." the man took out something from his pocket. It is a small pouch with a few amount of coins. He let out an awkward laugh as he gave it to Historia. "That's the last of my savings. But I wanna give it to ya. At least some little help before we part ways."

"Thank you so much, Jack. We appreciate it." says Eren.

"Don't get in trouble here, 'kay? Protect yer little lady here, champ. See ya later." Jack formed his fist for a fist bump.

"I will." Eren exchanged fist bumps with him. "See you later too, Jack."

****

"So, where do you want to go first?" Eren asked Historia as they spend minutes of walking in the street of Trost.

"I don't actually know. How about you? You've been here before, right?"

"Yeah but not really. Me and dad just pass by here during check-ups."

They stopped walking when a small family walked in front of them. They saw the two children having toys in hands.

"Toys!" Historia looked at where they went out. From a toystore in front of them. She grabbed Eren's hand. "Let's go there, Eren!"

"W-Wait, Historia!" but Historia's hand just tightened her grip on his and pulled him inside the store. He was unable to do anything, he didn't want to ruin his playmate's smile on her face.

They spent hours inside looking at the toys. In the end, due to the lack of money they had from Jackson and some from Eren's pocket, they ended up just purchasing a doll dressed in a Survey Corps uniform.

"I want you to keep that." says Eren.

"Huh? But this is from your money." Historia replied, looking at the doll on her hand.

"Treat that as my gift for you. B-Besides ..." Eren's cheeks started blushing once again. "... I-I told you I'm joining the Survey Corps when I g-grow up to eliminate the titans ... so you can remember me ..."

History laughed. "Okay! I'll call him Eren doll then!" she moved the doll's arms as she shows it to him.

"E-Eren doll?"

"Yeah. I'll use my grandma's sewing box when I get home to redo his hair like yours. So he'll look more like you." she sweetly said, squeezing the doll on her arms.

"Y-Yeah, sure." Eren scratched his head.

"So where do you wanna go——" a group of running kids looking older than them suddenly grabbed the pouch he got from Jackson from his hand. It was very fast but the kid luckily tripped on a woman passing by, scattering the coins on the ground.

"Hey! That's our money!" Eren angrily shouted. The kid's friends took all the coins from the ground and ran again, pulling their friend who tripped to go off.

Eren whoever, was very mad about it. "Wait here, Historia. I'm going after them."

"B-But Eren —— hey!" Eren only ignored her as he chase after them. "Jackson told us not to get into trouble! I'm going to kill you if something bad happens to you! Eren Jaeger !!!" the only thing she can do as he disappeared from the crowd is to hug her Eren doll.


	7. Trip to Trost (Part Two)

# Trip to Trost (Part Two)

_Continuation ..._

Eren ran into an alley where he saw the kids who stole his pouch had turned. As he followed them inside the dirty road, he was greeted by a big blow on the face. His body eventually landed on the hard, dry ground.

"Quick! Beat him up!" an older boy with a deep voice commanded his friends. He was the one who's responsible for snatching Eren's pouch. He flashed a smirk at Eren as the poor boy received numerous punches and kicks from his friends.

Eren wasn't able to defend himself as he gets beaten up on the ground by four bigger kids. Despite the pain he felt over his entire body, he did not let himself cry.

In the middle of that moment, a man on his mid-twenties was seen walking in that dirty alley. The kids immediately noticed him and the guys he's with behind him.

"Everyone, run !!!" the older kid announced to his friends. They all stopped beating the little boy and fled the scene like rats.

"Bunch of shits."

But their plan of escaping failed. Before the older boy could even blink, the man was already in front of him. He blew a punch on the boy's face that sent him flying on the nearby trash bags. The boy's friends cried his name.

"Hey, man. That's a kid." but the man ignored what his colleague said. He took the kid by the shirt with one hand.

"A shitty teenager." he corrected. "Hey," the man called the kid. The kid was trembling in fear as he look at the man's dead eyes. "If I see you or any of your underlings stealing in stores or people, I'll chase you all down until the end of the walls and feed you to the titans. Got it?"

"Y-Y-Yeah." the kid repeatedly nod his head. The man pushed him hard to his friends and they all fled together.

"Let's go. I'm meeting with my woman and I have a duty tonight." he swiped on his shoulders as he walked back to his colleagues.

"But what about the boy?" one of them asked, pointing at Eren. The man only looked at him, until a small pouch a few meters away caught his attention. Must be the little boy's.

He took the pouch then threw it beside Eren. "Here. Keep it safe in your pocket next time." then they finally leave.

****

"Eren !!!" Historia didn't stay at the front of the toy store as what Eren told her to. Out of worry, she followed his tracks after chasing the young snatchers but she completely lost him in the ocean of people. "Eren !!!" tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Hey, little girl. Are you lost?" a young lady seems the same age as Frieda stood in front of her. She looked up to her and saw how beautiful she looks. She wears a typical Trost blouse and a long skirt but it looks specially good for her.

Historia doesn't know if she'll nod or not. She just told the lady her matter. "I-I lost my friend. He c-chased the kids who s-stole our m-money and now I can't f-find him ..."

"Where did you last saw him?"

Historia pointed the crowded road. "H-Here. I lost him in the c-crowd ..."

"Yikes. We'll have a hard time looking for him but I'll do my best. What's he look like?" Historia described Eren's looks to the lady as they walked at the side of the road. They went and asked every stores and some of the people they meet on the way.

"I've been looking for you for an hour. I told you to meet me at the plaza." a stern voice from behind made the lady turn around. She was surprised to see that it was her lover.

"Levi——"

"Eren !!!" meanwhile, Historia spotted Eren walking in pain from a distance. Eren heard her voice right away, and looked at her direction. A weak smile flashed across his face. Seeing her worried face was enough for him to rest his young mind and body. As if he's home.

History let go of the lady's hold and ran towards her friend. Before collapsing on the ground, Historia supported his body by the shoulders and sat him on a wooden barrel.

"What happened to you? W-Where does it hurt?" she gently asked him. The tears he's been holding back since the beginning started to fall when he heard her soft voice. Like a toddler, Eren cried to Historia.

"Historia !!!" he cried to her. History's worries gone worse.

"H-Hey, I'm here. H-How painful is your body? D-Do you want me to b-bring you to the doctor? T-To your dad?"

"T-They beat me up !!! It was so ... p-painful! My back hurts, my arms and m-my legs! I f-feel like ... dying! I'm going to die f- from the p-pain! I cannot move a-anymore! I wasn't a-able to defend myself! T-They're bigger kids h-hitting me everywhere! I'm going to die! I'm just a l -little boy and they did—— "

"Can you please shut up for a sec!" surprisingly, she hit him on the head, making him stopped from crying very loud. "Listen, you're not going to die. I'll kill you first if before that happens. Okay?"

"H-Huh?"

_"She's going to kill me first before I die? "_

"We should see a doctor to treat your wounds."

"N-No. We don't have enough money for that." he showed her their small pouch.

"Then we don't have a choice but to return to the farm so your dad can treat you."

"B-But we're still having fun here, right?" Eren pertained to the district.

Historia rolled her eyes. "How are we supposed to have fun with your condition? You're more important for now. Come here, let me help you," she helped him stand up again.

****

"Where is she?" the lady turned around.

"Who?" the man named Levi asked, giving her his normal look, a bored and a dead one.

"The little girl who was with me seconds ago. She's just here!" she was panicking. "This is all your fault, Levi!"

"Ha! My fault?" he raised a brow at her.

"Yes, you! Because you surprised me, you fucker!"

"Hey, watch your mouth! Why do you always blame me on everything? Can you chill? She already found her friend right there!" the man pointed at the little girl who was trying to calm her friend down on a wooden barrel.

"Thank, goodness!" she let out a sigh.

He grabbed her hand. "Indeed, now let's go." she didn't protest at his hold and let him take her on where they're going.

****

"I will not let this pass, Eren! We're talking once we get home." Grisha firmly said in gritted teeth as he washed his son's bruised face and arms with a wet towel.

The sun had set when the two children finally returned to the farm. It turns out an hour since they sneaked out, Grisha and Historia's grandparents realized that they're both missing. They we're all very worried. Grisha volunteered to look for them around the estate and even in Ragako but he failed to find them. He was about to go again to try to find them in Dauper, the village next to Ragako, when they saw the two kids walking on the muddy road. Eren was a mess with wounds and bruises as he cling his arms to Historia.

Grisha met them along the way. As soon as the little boy saw his father, he wailed and cried like a toddler as he sprinted towards him. He told him what happened to him in Trost. Despite Grisha's worry with his son's bad condition, he still couldn't help but get mad. He treated him inside, but as he did, he was scolding him. Historia also got some serious scolding from her grandparents. Both children cried.

"We're very sorry. We won't do it again." looking down, they apologized in front of the elders after Eren got his treatment from his dad.

Grisha nodded. His serious face didn't change quite a bit. "Apologize to Historia too. Like what you said, you're the one who convinced her to sneak with you after finding out she have never experienced going out of the farm." Historia's eyes widened. With still saddened eyes, Eren turned to her.

"I-I'm sorry, Historia. For convincing you ... to go out of the farm with me." he couldn't look at her.

History showed him a warm smile. "It's okay. I had fun. You don't have to say sorry, you know."

"Let's go." Grisha declared. Eren looked at her once more before following his dad on the door.

"Hope you get better at home. See you later, Eren." she waved her hands at him, and before she could forget, she took out the doll they bought in Trost and waved its hands as well. Eren smirked upon seeing it.

"Yeah, see you."


	8. His Regrets

# His Regrets

"Eren, from now on, we're not visiting the Reiss family." it stopped Eren from putting his food into his mouth.

His father's words made him suddenly stand up from his seat, making his parents startled. It was dinner time. Two days before the supposed date where they'll visit Historia's family.

"Huh? Why ?!" it came out as a shout.

"Stop shouting. We're in front of the food."

"B-But dad! Tell me you're kidding!"

"I'm not."

"You are!"

"I said I'm not!"

"Guys, we're eating. Can you save that for later?" Carla bugged in. Do they really have to shout across each other in the dinner table?

But the little boy couldn't be stopped. His furiousness just fueled up. "You can't do this! How am I supposed to see Historia ?!"

"You're not going to see her anymore." Grisha replied coldly.

"Dad! How dare you!"

"Eren, stop talking like that to your father!"

He slammed the table. "I hate you!"

He ran and left the table. He was seen sniffing and teary-eyed as he slammed their front door. Carla was moved by how loud it is.

"Grisha, what is wrong with you?" her anger has been poured to her husband. Grisha just stared at his plate, he looked as if he's thinking something deep in mind.

Carla was just being quiet, but ever since the Jaeger boys' last check-up visit from the Reiss, she observed that Grisha wasn't the same as before. She noticed how he became so quiet and cold, it affected their relationship.

"C'mon, hey, tell me what's wrong." she convinced him gently in a calming tone.

"Just get Eren back here, Carla."

"No. Let him be for now. What I want to know is what's wrong with you. Tell me, Grisha."

But he stayed silent. His fists are in a firm form. After a while, he heaved a sigh. "It's nothing. It's just about work. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure? What does that have to do with the Reiss family?"

"My business with them is already done since last month. It was our last visit. The old couple are doing okay. Eren just couldn't accept it."

"That's because you didn't tell him soon. You know how close he was to their granddaughter." he didn't respond. "You should apologize to him. I'll go find him."

****

"Haaa !!! I hate you!" Eren threw the pebble he got through the riverbanks and threw it on the water with all his might. "Just because I sneaked out with her? And it's just once! I said sorry already, right? What's the big deal? Why are you doing this? I hate you !!!" he threw a pebble again, his eyes watering from new tears.

"Eren? Are you okay?" Armin suddenly appeared. Eren immediately wiped his face.

"Tsk. W-What are you doing here?"

Armin is already on his pajamas. He stood beside his friend. "I saw you running from my window. You were crying. So I followed you. What happened?"

"N-Nothing. I just got in a fight with dad."

"About what?"

"N-None of your business."

"Don't you need my help?"

"No! I can handle myself! Just ... Just go home!"

Armin really cares about his only friend. He's sure Eren cares about him too. But sometimes, when his playmate is facing some problems, he always want to deal with it on his own. He hates sharing it with anyone. Even though they're close, Eren seems to not trust him enough to say anything to him.

"You know you can trust me, Eren. II will listen."

"Why are you so annoying? I told you I can handle myself! And I trust you, okay? You just won't understand!"

"But——"

"You know what? If you won't leave, I will!" Eren threw the last pebble he had before turning his back from Armin.

On his way home a block before their house, he met his mom.

"Eren, let's go home." he didn't say anything. It's his mom. His mom is his most favorite person in the world. She's always there for him. She always tries to understand him. Unlike Armin, he can tell Carla anything. He will hurt anyone who would dare hurt his mother.

As Carla opened the door, Eren's eyes quickly met Grisha's. He was glaring at him. Grisha's eyes on the other side was apologetic.

"I'm going to bed. Grisha, you know what to do." Carla kissed her husband and son on the cheek before heading to the bedroom. As they heard the door closed, Grisha let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry for what I said, Eren."

Eren didn't say anything. He's just glaring at him.

"Stop looking at me like that."

Eren slowly removed the crease of his eyebrows. "Why?" Grisha faced him down. "Why say something like that? That I won't see her anymore?"

"I know. That's my mistake."

"Why? A-Are we done with the Reiss? They're not your patients anymore? You're done ... treating her grandparents?"

Grisha slowly nodded his head. He can't look at him. "Yeah. Something like that."

Eren's eyebrows met once again. His eyes turned to slits. "You're lying."

"Eren, please. Let's not argue anymore——"

"I'm not pulling an argument, dad. You're just plain obvious. You're lying." Grisha suddenly gripped his arm tight which surprised him.

"Look son, I'm just trying to protect you——" as soon as he realized what he had done, he immediately loosened his grip. "I'm sorry."

Eren ignored the pain. "Protect me from what?"

"You won't understand."

"That's why you have to tell me!"

"Stop shouting, your mom's trying to sleep!" Grisha hissed. "Just don't ask anymore. You won't understand this in your age. Just trust me, as your father. I only want what's best for you."

"And this is what you call the best for me?"

"Yes."

Eren shook his head. His eyes watering from tears once again. "I'm just simply being friends with Historia. W-Was that wrong?"

"Yes."

"Tell me why——"

"——And I regret everything! Everything! I regret bringing you with me whenever I go see the Reiss. I wish you didn't know each other! I wish you didn't become friends!"

"We're just kids, dad!"

"And that's the hardest part! You're just kids to be involved in this mess!" Grisha frustratedly pulled on his hair. It was the first time Eren saw his father on that kind of state. "I don't know if this is fate playing with us. If she is, ha! Good job! She's playing it well!" Grisha still had the audacity to laugh sarcastically while his son was silently sobbing on his chair.

"Y-You apologized, but ... you just hurt me more." Eren told him. "I still hate you!" he hissed.

"Hate me all you want for now, but you'll understand me eventually, someday."

"So I won't see her anymore? Ever?" he sniffed.

"Ever."

He tried to wipe his tears. Grisha let him cry for minutes. As a father, he's hurt to see his young son like that. He's right. How come is it wrong for a kid to be friends with a kid his same age? He want to tell him it's not. That it's okay. They can play wherever, whenever they want. They can be friends forever. There's nothing wrong with Historia. She's a good kid. But then, her, having the Reiss blood is enough reason for him to cut their connections from her and her family.

It's better this way. To hurt them while they're young. They will soon grow up, and once they find out what's gonna happen in the future, it will hurt them more. They will despise each other. It will surely be more painful, and that's what Grisha wants to avoid.

"Okay." says Eren, after he drained his tears. "I-If that's what you want. If it's the best for me then I'll do it ... But dad, c-can I still go say 'goodbye?' I-I don't want us to part ways without saying proper farewell to each other. I don't w-want her to get sad ... "he said in a shaking voice. "I still ... want to tell her some things ..."

"Okay. I'll give you that."

"Tomorrow? C-Can we?" his teary eyes were hopeful.

"Yeah."

Carla immediately went to bed when she heard the chairs moved.

****

**_Three days ago ..._ **   
**_The day the Founding Titan was stolen ..._ **

Grisha Jaeger went on a secret trip by himself one afternoon. He knew the location of the Reiss Cave all along, making it easy for him to track. With Eren from the future on his side, he was successful in obtaining the Founding Titan from Frieda Reiss. The girl's expression as she saw him was intriguing, she had calm eyes, as if she was expecting to see him again. But he chose to ignore it.

He managed to kill the whole Reiss Family, except the father. He eventually asked Eren if it was okay, but he didn't get any response. It was an emotional night for him. He was exhausted physically and mentally. From thinking too much — for the future of Eldia and the people of the next generation, up until that night where he got his hands dirty of murder.

He broke down asking for forgiveness. He regret doing the massacre. He hated himself, but he started this story and he has no other choice. He walks on Eren Jaeger's hands, his own son. He decides and manipulates his own father on his choices, all for their people's future.

The last time that Grisha broke down like that was when he lost his first family from the country he was really from.

That night, he went home and ate at the dinner table with his new family like any of his normal day. He didn't know how he did that after performing such horrible crime. But he just did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grisha got the founding titan in this story earlier than in canon. He's supposed to obtain it from Frieda at 845. Where Eren is already 10. But since this is a fanfic he stole it when Eren is seven. Lol. But anyway, this is just some small changes. I still managed to align this with what happened in canon. Grisha will still give the founding titan to Eren at the age of ten. In this fanfic, the founding titan will reside inside Grisha for 3 years. I apologize for this.


	9. Frieda's Farewell

# Frieda's Farewell

**_Year 836 ..._ **

_Six year-old Frieda Reiss stopped herself from walking towards the Reiss Chapel when she saw a man in a hat and coat standing in front of it._

_"Frieda?"_

_"Sshh ..." she hushed her younger brother Urklyn who was behind her. They peeked from the bushes._

_"Why?" the little boy asked. He peeked and saw where his older sister is looking at. "Who is that?" he innocently asked._

_"I don't know. A stranger, maybe?" they hid behind the trees and continued watching the man. Later on, he went inside the chapel. The two were immediately alerted._

_"What is he doing here? Daddy told us no one comes in the chapel but our family." she asked herself._

_"F-Frieda, I'm scared. I-Is he a bad guy?" little Urklyn started crying._

_"No, Urklyn. If he ever is, big sister will protect you. You don't have to be scared, okay?" she held his hands and wiped his tears._

_"O-Okay ..."_

_It didn't take long enough for the man to go out. The Reiss kids hid hurled themselves from hiding. The man could be seen standing in front of the chapel once again as if he's thinking something deep before proceeding to go. He rode a carriage a few meters away from the place. That's when Frieda and Urklyn only went out from the bushes._

_She kept it as a secret. She also told Urklyn to not tell anyone about the man in order for their family to not get worried. Years passed and Urklyn seems to have forgotten that memory, but not his older sister._

****

Even after so many years, Frieda Reiss could still remember that man's face. She saw him once again when she tried to visit Historia in the farm.

"He's ... the boy Eren Jaeger's father?" she whispered to herself as she hid behind a tree. That was the day the two children sneaked out and went to Trost District. She saw how the man scolded his son outside the house. She hears her little sister addressed him as "Dr. Jaeger."

So he's a doctor. That day ... what is an ordinary doctor doing in our chapel? What does he want? She asked series of questions to herself.

As the Jaegers' carriage drove off, the doctor accidentally saw her hiding. They had a short eye contact that felt very long for her. She saw how surprised he was when he saw her. The look on his eyes tells her that this man knows who she is, and some things about her too.

She doesn't have any idea what those things are. She just prays that it's not related to her Titan powers or she'll have no choice but to kill him.

Through the next few days, Frieda couldn't sleep well by thinking so much about what could be that man's motives. There is no way in hell it is a coincidence that he went to the Reiss Chapel several years ago, and then appeared again in front of her after a very long time. For Frieda, he's dangerous. A threat. And instead of thinking about her main family's safety first, she thought about the safety of Historia. The little girl's family is in the medical care of that doctor Jaeger and his son Eren is her close friend.

Who knows what that doctor taught his son, that could possibly endanger Historia.

Thinking about it made Frieda furious. Her fists were formed as she fell asleep.

****

**_Four days ago ..._ **   
**_A day before the Founding Titan was stolen ..._ **

"Hello, what can I do for you?" grandma Lenz welcomed a lady in old clothes and glasses in the middle of the night after she saw her knocking on the door.

"Hi. My name's Frieda. I'm kind of lost. Can I stay here for the night?"

Grandma Lenz and her husband looked at each other. "Of course, young lady. Are you hungry? Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"N-Not yet, but thank you. Mrs ..." she pretended she didn't know them.

"Mrs. Lenz ..." mrs. Lenz offered her an extra room upstairs where she can stay. "Just be quiet because my granddaughter is already asleep. Make yourself at home. Goodnight, miss Frieda."

As the night deepened, Frieda quietly walked out the room and looked for the old couple's bedroom.

As she was walking in the big yet quiet hallway, she saw Historia sleeping peacefully while hugging a Survey Corps doll in her own room from a small opening of her door. A small smile appeared across Frieda's face.

It didn't take her long enough to find Historia's grandparents' room. She wasn't surprised that it wasn't locked. She quietly walked towards their bed, and without further a do, erased their memories with her and the Jaegers.

It is her plan to erase the Jaegers' existence in the memories of Lenzes and Historia.

Her next business is her sister. She went into Historia's room. She was about to erase her memories but she eventually stopped. Frieda took a step back, then decided to save it for tomorrow. Atleast, she wants to see her smile at her for the last time before she can completely forget her existence.

****

****

**_Three days ago ..._ **   
**_The day the Founding Titan was stolen ..._ **

"Hello, Historia." the next morning, she visited Historia in the farm. Gone is her glasses and old clothes. She went off in the middle of the night after she erased the Lenzes' memories. Today, she's back and her objective is to erase Historia's.

The girl looked at her with a confused look.

"Hi. How did you know me? What's your name?" she asked her sweetly. Frieda was moved a bit, but after she remembered that she erased her memory of her from her mind the last time, she smiled.

"My name's Frieda. And I know you because, I'm your big sister."

Historia's eyes brightened. "For real?"

"Hm-mm ..." she nodded.

Historia scratched her eyes. "I just dreamed about having a big sister in my dreams last night. And then, there you are!" she widened her arms.

Frieda carried her in her arms. She misses her everyday. If only she could always be with her Historia. Why does she have to be her dad's child from another woman?

They played the whole day that day at the barn, where Historia would always brag about the horses and cows inside. In the afternoon, it was time for Frieda to go.

"Why do you have to go, Frieda? Why don't you stay here with me?" Historia asked softy, hugging her Survey Corps Eren doll in her arms. She already customized the hair of it to make it look more like her playmate.

"Because I can't. I live somewhere else, far from here."

"When are you gonna be back, then?" Frieda lowered her eyes in her doll.

"I ... don't know." the afternoon wind blew her long black hair from the side. "But I assure you, I'll always be living in your memory. Your big sister will always be with you ..." Historia was confused by how emotional Frieda sounds when she said those last words.

The lady sat in front of her little sister and opened her arms for a hug. History smiled widely, dropping her Eren doll on the ground, hugging Frieda. The royal lady eventually put her forehead against the little girl, sending a little static pain to both of them. History could not handle it that she collapsed on the grass.

"Who is she?" as she woke up, she saw a lady walking away from the fences. When she was finally gone, the little girl's eyes fell on the Survey Corps doll on the ground. "Wow, when did I get this?" she took it and looked at it with awe.

Frieda erased her memories again. But this time, not just her little memories with her, but her memories with the Jaegers as well. Like what she did to her grandparents.

Later that night, as the whole Reiss Family are in the Reiss Cave, Grisha Jaeger appeared before them. With the plan of stealing the Founding Titan from her.

Seeing him that night, Frieda wasn't surprised at all. In fact, she was expecting him. But not on that very day. She did all her best to fight Grisha Jaeger with his Attack Titan but she was unsuccessful. Her whole family was murdered including her, but after she was consumed by him to get the Founding Titan from her, she still smiled at what she did before they have gotten on that point. Atleast, Historia is safe.

She doesn't have to know anything about the Jaegers.

****


	10. Shards of the Past

# Shards of the Past

**_The day after the Founding Titan was stolen ..._ **

"Historia !!!" the carriage was still moving when little Eren jumped and ran towards where Historia is. The sun was already setting. Grisha was home late last night and was in the bedroom all day. Carla told his son that his father is sick, but Eren treated it as some excuse. He forced him to get up so he could bring him to Historia. His old man didn't refuse at all. He drove his son to the Reiss Estate to get everything over.

"This is the day where everything ends." he told himself while on their way.

"Eren. I'll wait right here." Grisha coldly told him. Eren ignored his father and peeked at his playmate outside the fences.

"Hey, Historia!" Eren called her once again, waving his hand at her.

Historia looked for where the voice was coming from, until she saw the boy. He was smiling so wide.

"Who are you?"

That words ended the wide smile on Eren's face. "E-Eren. Your friend."

Historia's eyebrows creased. "Huh? I don't know anyone named Eren."

"What? How? I-It's me, Eren. Your friend! I come here every month to play with you."

"How did that happen? Are you okay?" Historia giggled, she's busy playing with her Survey Corps doll.

"But it's true. H-How can you not remember me?" Eren couldn't hide his frustration. He's sweating cold. What is happening to Historia?

Historia put her doll on the ground and looked at the boy with a serious expression. She's enjoying her own company by playing alone until a random boy appeared in front of her and started saying things she cannot understand.

She crossed her arms. "I don't know you, okay? This is the first time I saw you, whoever you are." she decided to go. She fixed her toys and books and stood up. She'll just play in her room.

"Wait! H-How come? What happened to you? Historia?" he climbed the fence and chased her. He stood in front of her and didn't let her move.

"Move!" she shouted at his face.

Eren tried his best to stop his tears from falling. "What happened to you? Historia, i-it's me ... You know me ..."

"I told you already! I don't know you! So how could I remember you?"

"But how did that happen? You know me, we're friends! Very close friends! I come here every month with my dad!" he suddenly took her Survey Corps doll from her.

"Hey, give that back!"

"This doll! I gave this to you a month ago! Remember when we went to Trost District? I bought this for you with my own money!"

"What are you saying?" he noticed the customized hair of the doll, similar to his. So she really stitched it like what she told him before.

"L-Look, you customized his hair! Y-You told me this was me! You made his hair just like mine! You were calling this E-Eren doll ..." his voice was cracking.

"I said give it back! You!" she successfully retrieved it back, only for her sketchbook to be stolen by the boy again. Her things scattered on the grass. The little girl started crying. It was loud.

"What's happening?" Grisha heard her wailing across the road where their carriage was parked at. He saw little Historia crying in front of his son, her things are on the ground. Eren on the other side is showing her a page on her sketchbook. The little boy was desperate.

"Remember this?" Eren started crying as well. "This house ... We d-drew this together! You told me you want to l-live here with me outside the walls ... once I exterminate all the titans!"

"I can't remember it! I can't remember you! So leave me alone already!"

He pointed something on the page. "We wrote this together! Historia!" he cried, pointing at the written words that says 'Eren and Historia's home.'

"Shut up! Leave!"

"But you have to——"

"I said, leave! Leave me alone!" she screamed from the top of her lungs. She pushed him aside with all her might.

Eren cannot believe that she did that. He looked at her with widened eyes. "If you still won't leave, I'm telling my grandad!" she pointed at him and ran.

"No! Don't leave! Historia!"

"What's happening here? Why are you crying, Historia?" Historia's grandparents suddenly appeared. The little girl immediately hid behind them.

"Get him out here ... he made me cry, grandma! Grandpa!"

"Who is this kid?" Grandma Lenz asked as she looked at the little boy.

"I don't know! He's a bad kid!"

"Hey, hey, hey, little boy. What are you doing in our farm? Don't you know you're tresspassing?"

Eren looked at everyone's faces. He was so confused. It's like he don't know them all anymore. They act like they're a whole different people.

"I'm Historia's playmate. Mr. and Mrs. Lenz, I-I'm Eren. D-Dr. Jaeger's son?" the old couple looked at each other in confusion.

"We don't know anyone named Dr. Jaeger here. Maybe you've mistaken someone else 'home."

"What the hell is happening?" Grisha started walking towards the farm.

What is wrong with these people? Eren shook his head in disbelief. Even her grandparents?

"You should go. Who's with you?" Mr. Lenz asked. Eren automatically looked outside the fence. There stood Grisha, watching them.

"Eren, let's go." he declared.

"D-Dad."

"I'm sorry about my son. I lost him while on our way."

"What are you talking about? We're here because of Historia——"

"Enough. I said let's go!" Eren had no other choice but to follow his father's orders. He looked at Historia once more, who's still glaring at him, before wiping his tears and ran towards his dad. "I'm really sorry about my son." Grisha told the old couple after he got Eren back.

"It's okay. Just don't get your eyes off him again."

"Yeah. Thanks." he pulled Eren with him and they drove off away from the Lenzes' farm.

"Dad, why? W-We're still not done talking. I haven't even told her a proper goodbye yet!" he shouted angrily.

"Goodness, Eren! What kind of a proper farewell do you still want to do? Huh?" Grisha replied back. "She doesn't want you anymore!"

"Stop saying that!" he wailed. "She just couldn't remember me! B-But I know she will if I made her remember! But you just told me that we have to go!" Grisha stopped the carriage and looked at his son from behind.

"Because there's nothing we can do about it, do you understand ?!" Grisha was so mad. Eren just sat there, overwhelmed by how mad he is. "They don't know us anymore. They cannot remember us. No matter what you do, you cannot retrieve their memories about us back."

"H-How? How did that happen?" Eren's eyes teared up again.

"Frieda Reiss altered their memories with us." but Grisha couldn't tell him that.

"I don't know. No one knows." he just coldly answered.

"What am I gonna do now? What's going to happen to me?" Eren just stared at somewhere.

"What do you mean? You can always look for another friends."

"But I will never find anyone else like Historia."

"How could you say so? You're still young."

"I just can feel it. Dad, can we go home? I feel so ... drained."

Grisha let out a sigh. "Of course."

On their way home, Eren took out the duck from the small box beside him that he chased in their neighborhood. He set it free from the moving carriage. He was about to give it to Historia, but now there's no more reason for him to keep it.

It was the saddest night for the little Eren Jaeger. He fell asleep with tears on his face and pillow. Carla was very worried.

"Where are you going?" Carla asked with her eyes closed. In the middle of the night, she saw Grisha standing up from the bed.

"I'm just going to check on Eren."

"Okay. Be back quick. The sun hasn't risen yet."

Grisha went on Eren's room. Even while sleeping, the little boy still looks sad. He didn't have a proper dinner that night and only spent his time alone in his room.

Grisha sat on his bed and tapped him on his head. He's just a little boy who wants to make friends with someone he really likes. But shit has to happen.

Even though he know his son will change once he grows up — from his every decisions, views in life and everything, for Grisha, this little sleeping Eren he knew is just like any other normal kid. He may be the humanity's enemy as what he saw in the future, but as his father, he still want what's best for him. Until he can be with him, he'll give him everything he needs. He'll protect him and will try to be the best father for him, the role he failed to be for his first son.

That night, Grisha erased Eren's memories with Historia using the Founding Titan's ability. Every memory about her. For good.

"It's better this way, Eren. It's better if you didn't know her at all."

He has to thank Frieda for altering her little sister's memories with them. Same as him, she's just trying to protect her sister. They have the same goal of protecting what the two children might feel if the time comes once they learn who they really are, and how painful it'll be for the two of them.

What will be this little Eren's reaction if he finds out that he was the one who urged his father to kill the whole Reiss family to obtain the Founding Titan?

****

**_Three years later ..._ **

_"Krista! ... M ... name's Kris ... Nice to ... m ... you, Eren!"_

_"I'll sh ... you my drawi ... book. Look, this is ... And t ... is me."_

_"Eren, when you ... kill ... all the tita ... some ... I want our hou ... to be ... outsi ... the ... okay?"_

_"I'm laugh ... cause ... I'm ... hap ... and you ... bri ... me that happi ..."_

_"I wish ... the wal ... gets dest ..."_

_"Listen, you ... not goi ... to ... I'll ... you ... fir ... befo ... that ... happens. Okay?"_

_"See you later, Eren."_

"Eren. Eren!" Eren woke up with tears on his eyes. The first thing he saw was the clear skies, then his adopted sister, Mikasa.

Who was that?

**_THE END_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter is the epilogue.


	11. End of Happiness

# End of Happiness

Three years ago, the Colossal and Armored Titan invaded the walls. The Shiganshina Disctrict and Trost were destroyed, including Eren's home where he lost his mom. Carla was devoured by a titan in front of Eren and Mikasa as they were saved a by scout named Hannes.

Eren, Mikasa and Armin lost their home and family by the invasion of the titans at such a young age. Together, the three of them lived and decided to join the Survey Corps with Eren's influence.

Mikasa told Eren that if he'll ever join the Survey Corps, she will join as well. Even though Eren hates the idea about his adopted sister and best friend joining him in the Survey Corps, he didn't stop them.

Five years of training have passed and they were finally Survey Corps members. Eren made some acquaintances aside from Mikasa and Armin. There's Jean, Connie, Sasha, Reiner and Bertholdt. He's also familiar with his classmates he's not so closed with, like Annie, Ymir, and Krista.

Five years of training have passed and they were finally Survey Corps members. Eren made some acquaintances aside from Mikasa and Armin. There's Jean, Connie, Sasha, Reiner and Bertholdt. He's also familiar with his classmates he's not so closed with, like Annie, Ymir, and Krista.

"Krista is very pretty, don't you think, Eren?" says Armin one morning. They're having breakfast at the cafeteria. His blonde friend is looking at the table where Ymir and Krista are eating.

"Quit staring at them like that. If they see you, they'll think you're a creep." Eren told him. Armin blushed.

"I don't think so. I mean, it's not just me. Our other classmates are also looking at them!" Eren looked around and noticed that almost all the guys are really looking at them, specifically at Krista.

"Why are they looking at Krista so much?" he asked, confused.

"Because she's beautiful. Don't you know, they gave her the nickname, 'goddess?'"

Eren sipped on his morning tea. "Pretty average to me."

Not gonna lie, Krista is really beautiful. The title 'goddess' really suits her. She's basically the prettiest girl in the whole 104th. With her soft, long, blonde hair, big blue eyes, small and cute face, plus her sweet, gentle voice. She's also very kind too. If not only because of Ymir's overprotective ass, he bet a lot of 104th guys will ask her out.

Eren told Armin that her beauty is average, so he won't get any wrong idea.

"Where are you guys looking at?" the two boys almost jumped from where they're standing as Mikasa suddenly appeared between them.

"G-Goodness, Mikasa." Armin exclaimed. Eren just scoffed at her sudden appearance.

"Where are you guys looking at?" she repeated, looking at Eren.

"Nothing."

"You're both looking at Ymir and Krista."

"Why bother asking if you already know?" Eren arched a brow at her. "Let's go, Armin."

"Hey, Krista. Be careful." says Ymir.

As the two walked to go outside the cafeteria, Krista stood up with her tray and accidentally bumped into Eren. The soup and tea spilled on his shirt. The teacups and bowls shattered on the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" she apologized repeatedly as she knelt down to clean the mess.

"I just told you to be careful. Jeez," Ymir immediately joined to help her.

"I'm really sorry, Eren." Krista apologized once again, bitting her lip.

"She said she's sorry, say something!" Armin hissed at him. That's when Eren realized that everyone is already looking at him, like Armin, they're also waiting for his response.

"So if I say one negative word to their goddess, I guess they'll come at me?" he asked to himself.

He forcefully smiled at the girl. He doesn't know how it happened, but the first time he saw her, he already hate her guts. He feels like, her kindness to everyone seems forced. "It's okay, Krista. Just be careful next time."

"I'll wash your shirt." it earned a lot of whispering from the boys around. Eren's eyes grew wide.

Can you imagine? The goddess of the 104th is willing to wash Eren Jaeger's shirt? It must be a dream come true!

"I'll beat Eren up if he agrees." one guy told his friend, cracking his knuckles. "There's no way our goddess will wash his filthy clothes."

"I-It's okay, Krista. Really. You don't need to." Eren smiled forcefully again. How do I get out of this moment?

"I'll wash it myself." Mikasa said in her usual serious tone. "Go back and change your clothes."

"I will. You don't have to tell me." Eren walked out of the cafeteria, followed by Armin. Krista only looked at him with worried eyes.

Little did they both know, they were very close as kids. Eren would always play with her everytime his dad performs a check-up to her grandparents. They had memorable memories together as kids, but due to circumstances that involves their families, those memories they had with each other were annihilated.

With just a snap, Eren couldn't remember Historia at all. Same as Historia to Eren.

Historia lost her grandparents in such a young age, and later became an orphan after her mom was murdered in front of her from the hands of Kenny Ackerman after she denied her relation to her. She later found out that she has royal blood, that she's Rod Reiss' illegitimate child. She was then pressured to claim the throne that she had to hide her real identity and later came up with the name "Krista Lenz." She joined the military after, together with her new found friend, Ymir.

Her goal for joining the Survey Corps isn't to exterminate the titans. But to die.

"It's Captain Levi!" all the 104th class inside the cafeteria turned quiet and sat properly in their tables after the Lance Corporal entered.

"What the hell happened here?" he asked as he saw Krista mopping the floor because of her mess. She was offered help from everyone, but she refused. Ymir was only watching her from their table.

"C-Captain! I dropped my tray awhile ago ..."

Levi creased his eyebrows. "You better clean it properly. Breakfast is done in 30 minutes. I want to see everyone's shitty faces on the training ground after. Got it?" he declared.

"Yes, sir!"

Levi Ackerman was the man who saved Eren from getting beaten up in Trost District eight years ago. Five years ago, he lost his fiance in a barfight. The woman was accidentally shot in the chest. It hunts him until this very day.

"Jaeger! Your shirt! Change it!" Levi glared at Eren when he saw how dirty his shirt was after he went out of the cafeteria.

"Y-Yes, captain!"

As Levi exited, Eren's eyes ended up on Krista from the open door of the cafeteria. The girl was busy mopping the floor as Ymir talks to her.

Her face looks familiar, but he just couldn't remember when and where he saw that face. He crossed his arms and continued watching her, until Krista's eyes ended up on him as well. Both their eyes widened in surprise as they found themselves looking at each other. They quickly avoided their gazes, but as they try to see if the other one will look, their eyes will meet once more.

"What is wrong with this girl?"

"What's wrong with him?"

Krista stopped mopping eventually. "Done." she told Ymir.

Eren called Armin who's busy reading books beside him. "Let's go to the training ground now, Armin."

**~FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this short erehisu fanfiction til the very end. Please look forward for my future works and let's keep supporting Eren and Historia.


End file.
